


Emotions

by heartheldhostage



Series: Emotions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Brainwashing, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Mark of Cain, Mpreg, Other, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: Sam has basically thrown Dean away because of the situation with the angel Gadreel. Dean feels he has nothing left. He teams with Crowley to defeat Abaddon, but that partnership may turn out to be more than he expected.**DARK**GRAPHIC SEX**HELL HOUND BREEDING**





	Emotions

Dean's thrusting hard and fast into the hot pussy under him, some pretty little waitress he picked up for a distraction. He's made her come three times, and he's close to coming now, so close he can taste it. He needs the release badly. It doesn't happen.

“Found it,” Crowley says as he pops into the room beside the bed, right in front of the waitress. She screams and scrambles away from Dean. She barely remembers to grab her clothes before nearly breaking her neck leaving the room still naked.

Dean turns on Crowley, “Five minutes. You couldn't wait five more minutes before running off a good lay?” Dean yells.

“I thought you wanted to find this weapon, Squirrel. Maybe you're not as good at your job as I thought,” Crowley taunts.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean growls and shoves the demon into the nearest wall.

Crowley switches their positions and pins Dean to the wall. Dean is shocked and knows it shows on his face. Not once has he ever felt such pleasure at being manhandled. That's not something the hunter usually feels when tossed around by a stronger being, but it's also not something Crowley has done so intimately before now. Dean is frozen as much by shock as by the demon's power. 

Dean has no idea, but Crowley has had for decades what every supernatural being has wanted – complete ownership of Dean Winchester. He's the reason no other being has succeeded in controlling the hunter.

Dean suddenly finds himself face down on the bed with Crowley looming over him from behind.

“What exactly do you think you can do to me, Squirrel? I'm a hundred times more powerful than you, and I won't hesitate to show you,” Crowley growls, his voice low and deep in Dean's ear.

Dean's rutting against the bed without even realizing it. His voice and words, however, don't match his actions. “I'll kill you, Crowley. The only reason I haven't so far is that you're useful. Don't push me.”

Crowley moves back and, using his power again, raises Dean to his hands and knees, showing off his power over the hunter preventing any friction on Dean's cock. “You can't kill me, Squirrel. You can't even move against my power,” Crowley leans over Dean's back with as little contact as possible and whispers in the hunter's ear, “and you love it.”

“Fuck you, Crowley,” Dean growls in response. Dean wants to struggle and break free from the demon's hold. He can't move an inch, and something about that sends a thrill through his body from head to toe. He's confused by the sudden arousal at being manhandled by Crowley, confused and terrified by this sudden urge to submit to the king of hell.

“That's not what you want, darling,” Crowley whispers confidently. “You want me to fuck you. You want me to hold you with my power as I fuck you any way I want and make you take it. You want me to dominate you. You want to submit to me.”

“No,” Dean denies, even though a little voice in the back of his mind says that having Crowley dominate him is all he wants. Visions of Crowley fucking him for hours without letting him come make his cock harden even more.

“Look at you. You're pissed as hell, snarling at me, threatening me. Yet your pretty cock is hard as a diamond and leaking like a broken faucet. You're loving every single second of being in my control, pet. You want nothing more than for me to fuck you senseless and make you my bitch right now.”

“No,” Dean gasps quietly, still denying to himself that Crowley is completely right.

“Yes, darling, and I will gladly do it, but there are things you need to know.” Crowley growls softly and deeply in Dean's ear, “If I come in you, and I will if I fuck you, you will be giving yourself to me. No deal involved, you get nothing in return other than whatever pleasure I may choose to give you. You will be giving yourself to me mind, body, and soul for eternity. I will be your master, and you will be my servant.

“I know you want me to fuck you into oblivion right now. I know you want nothing more than to submit completely to my sadistic and perverted will. What do you say, pet?” Crowley grins at the shivers shaking the hunter's body.

Dean shakes his head, “No.” Dear god, how he wants to say yes. He isn't far enough gone to give himself to a demon yet.

“So little conviction in your voice, Dean Winchester, and so much desire in your cock.”

“Get the fuck off me, Crowley,” Dean manages to say with more force than before.

“Fine, pet. For now. But you do want me to make you my bitch. You will come to me and beg for it, and I will do it. I will claim you. I will fuck you hard and make you scream with pain and pleasure. You will be mine for eternity, obeying my every command.” Crowley lets Dean up. 

The demon snaps his fingers and they're both dressed and presentable. Dean is grateful because he needs the moment of temptation to pass quickly or he would submit to Crowley and never look back. He's disappointed, but he knows that belonging to someone else and giving up the fight is not an option. He ignores the little voice in the back of his head that whispers it's not an option yet. 

Crowley resumes their conversation as though nothing has happened. “Now, as I said, I've found the weapon.”

“Then let's go,” Dean says. He grabs his things and heads to his car, not once looking the demon in the eye. He can't handle the confident, cocky smirk he knows he will see.

 

All Dean can think about on the drive is how good it felt when Crowley manhandled him, how good it felt to have no control. He wants that. He realizes suddenly that he needs it. He needs to relinquish all control and just be free. The pressure of raising a kid when he was only a kid himself, the pressure of saving the world again and again, the responsibility of leading people into harm's way and losing them to the darkness of the supernatural, all of it has utterly worn him down he can't withstand much more.

He desperately wants to pull over to the side of the road and beg Crowley to take him, own him, dominate him any way he wants. He wants to surrender and give himself over to someone else. He wants someone else to make all the decisions, take all the responsibility. He just can't bring himself do it. These thoughts have never crossed his mind before. He's confused by them now.

He thinks about what his life has become. He's back on the road without Sam at his side. Hell, Sam wants nothing to do with him, doesn't even want to be brothers anymore. Dean can't blame him. Bad decisions over and over again have finally made Sam push him away. Dean knows he deserves it. But now Dean has nothing. Even his car means little to him anymore. Only one responsibility is left – to save the world from Abaddon. The little voice whispers, you can still save the world from that bitch if you submit to Crowley.

What Crowley offered, freedom from making decisions and being in charge, freedom to let go and just feel, is beyond tempting, and Dean finds himself wondering more and more why he's refusing. Eternity in hell as a demon? Dean's been to hell. It's not that big of a deal to him anymore. Eternity as a demon? The fact that Sam may be the one to put him down? Dean can't do that to Sam. But Sam doesn't care anymore so why should that matter? Odds are that's what will happen sooner or later anyway.

It's Cain who puts everything into perspective without even knowing it. Sam is out of his life, and Dean's more alone than he's ever been. There's no one to hunt with. There's not even anyone to grab a beer with anymore except Crowley. His only companions are responsibility and guilt.

Cain also made it clear that the Mark will claim him and eat away at his soul. He'll become a demon anyway, and the Mark will bind him to the king of hell in ways no other demon could ever experience. The Mark will do the very same thing submitting to Crowley would do. Dean knows he's going to take the Mark because he has to stop Abaddon and it's the only way. He has to do one thing right even if it damns him for eternity. The only upside is that he will soon be able to let go and be free of it all.

Dean realizes that Crowley has set him up. There's no way the king of hell didn't know everything Cain had revealed to them. Crowley isn't fighting Cain because he wants Cain in charge; he wants Cain to give Dean the Mark, effectively giving Dean to Crowley. Dean can see that Crowley didn't expect Cain to refuse. He can also see that the king of hell was more than pleased when Dean refused to give up. Claiming Dean one way or another has been Crowley's endgame all along. Dean knows that now. It's surprisingly satisfying that the choice has truly been taken out of his hands.

Dean wonders why he's even bothering to fight it anymore. The Mark is going to make him Crowley's bitch anyway. Submitting to Crowley will only speed the process along and make him fight harder to destroy Abaddon for his king. He will fight because his king orders him to. That is so much different than being responsible for the choice to fight and the outcome. He tries to imagine going into battle on someone else's orders and not having it all on his shoulders. It sends shivers through his body.

There's no way around it. He weighs his options: he submits on his own; he takes the Mark; he fights Abaddon without the Mark and is killed; he walks away and eventually dies in a different place and manner only to go to hell anyway. He's going to belong to Crowley and become a demon no matter what he does. He's going to become the very thing that ruined his life from the age of four; the thing he's been fighting ever since. It seems fitting somehow, mostly because Dean can't imagine submitting to anyone or anything else after all he's been through. 

Less than halfway back to the motel room Dean realizes he's made his decision. He's unexpectedly calm, even reassured. He wants this, as odd as that may seem. Against everything thing he was taught and fought for, Dean wants to submit and be owned by someone, and the king of hell is the one offering exactly that.

 

As soon as the motel door closes behind them, Dean says, “We're going back when Cain starts working his hives tomorrow.”

“What the bloody hell for?” Crowley pretends ignorance.

“You're the king. He's bound to you by the Mark. You're going to order him to give it to me.”

“The bastard will kill us both,” Crowley growls.

“Drop the act, asshat,” Dean says and shoves Crowley. “Don't think I don't know that getting me to take the Mark of Cain and become bound to you is what you've wanted all along. You're getting exactly what you want.” Dean shoves Crowley again.

“Don't do that, Winchester, unless you want to find yourself naked on that bed and in my control again,” Crowley growls even lower.

Dean smirks as he shoves Crowley again and finds himself on the bed, naked and on his hands and knees, exactly where he wants to be. He shivers with desire.

“This what you want, princess?” Crowley asks as he slaps Dean's ass hard. Dean shivers again and his cock hardens between his legs. “Yes, it's exactly what you want.” Crowley slaps the hunter's ass again, harder than before. Dean arches and moans softly.

“Bloody hell, you're mine already. That needy little hole of yours is just begging to be filled. In fact, I think you're finally ready to accept that, aren't you, darling? Are you ready to make it official?”

“Yes,” Deans gasps. “I'm gonna be yours because of the Mark anyway, so you win. Just do it and get it over with.”

“You're giving your body, mind, and soul to me, you remember that part.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Beg daddy to fuck your pretty pussy, darling.”

“I ain't begging for shit,” Dean balks, still unable to at least feign fighting his fate.

Crowley slaps Dean's hard cock this time. Dean arches with the mix of pain and pleasure. Crowley grabs Dean by the neck and pulls his head back, growls in his ear, “Beg daddy like a pretty little cock slut.”

“I ain't begging. I'm giving myself to your sorry ass, but I ain't begging.”

Crowley pinches Dean's nipple hard and slaps his ass harder than he has yet. “Beg.”

“Please,” Dean gasps, can't hold back anymore. He drops the pretense and gives in. “Please.”

“Please what?” Crowley purrs.

“Please fuck me,” Dean gasps. The realization that he is about to belong to Crowley for eternity, belong to someone and not have any control, is exciting and seductive. He's panting for breath, and his cock is dripping.

“You can do better than that, darling,” Crowley says as he teases Dean's hole and slaps his nipple.

“Please, I need it. Fuck me hard, please. Please, Crowley. Daddy, please claim me and make me yours,” Dean begs.

Dean feels his inner muscles relax and become slick as Crowley runs his finger over the hunter's hole. The feel of Crowley controlling his body, getting it ready to be used, turns Dean on like nothing ever has before.

Dean feels it when Crowley lines his cock up against his hole and says, “Last chance, Dean Winchester. No more hunting, no more saving the world, and no more Sammy. There will only be me, obeying me, pleasuring me. Say no or tell me you're mine and beg for my cock.”

“Please,” Dean says without hesitation as he hikes his ass higher, “I'm yours, Crowley. Fuck me, please. I need your cock, please. I need to belong to you.”

Crowley shoves in hard and sets up a brutal rhythm that most humans couldn't endure. Dean meets each thrust, whimpering in pleasure. He moans loudly as Crowley starts slapping his ass, one side and then the other, until it's blood red.

“Knew you'd feel good, darling,” Crowley said. He isn't even breathing hard but Dean is gasping for breath. “Look so fucking good hanging off my cock. That's what you were made for, pet, to take my cock. I know it feels good, feels right to you. Your actions and moans tell that, and I haven't even claimed you yet.”

Crowley reaches around to Dean's chest and begins pinching his nipples, his hard rhythm never faltering. “Look at you. So wanton. So needy. Alastair never got this kind of reaction from you. Always was jealous that he was the first demon who got to fuck you. Wanted your pretty pussy even then.”

Crowley pulls Dean up, essentially sitting Dean in his lap. The position keeps his large, thick cock right against Dean's prostate as Crowley slaps Dean's nipples. Crowley sucks on Dean's neck, leaving marks and turning Dean on even more.

Dean moans, dead weight in Crowley's hold. He knows the demons speaks the truth. He knows this was always going to happen. He embraces his destiny. “Yes, oh, fuck yes. More, please, my king, more. Feels so damn good.”

“It's going to burn as hot as hell fire when I come in you, darling,” Crowley says between licks and sucks. “You're going to spasm so hard around my cock that I'll just come again. It will be a vicious cycle until the heat of my come is finally an orgasmic experience. Then you will come. I'll keep pushing against your prostate until you're coming dry. It will hurt worse than anything Alastair ever did to you, and you will scream in pure agony.

“Then I'll ease you down on the bed and keep right on fucking you. You'll beg me for mercy, beg me to stop, but I won't stop. I'm going to make you mine. I'm going to make you take everything I give you, and I'm going to give you a lot of my come, pet. I'm going to fill you with my come until you look like you're ready to give birth to twins.”

Crowley licked up the side of Dean's neck and bit hard just below the human's ear before whispering, “Then I'll knot you, just like Alastair used to, until your body absorbs my come. I'll claim you with a deeper bite, one the makes you bleed and allows my essence into your soul. It's then, Dean Winchester, that you will belong so completely to me that you would kill your mother if I so much as hinted that you should. I can hardly wait for this claiming to be complete, darling. I've wanted true ownership of your sweet little ass for a very long time.”

“Wanted you to take me,” Dean gasps, surprising himself and the demon. “Couldn't leave Sam unprotected. Now he doesn't want me. You do. You want me, and now I'm yours. You have me. All of me,” Dean says between moans of pleasure. Dean relishes in that fact. He has no more emotional baggage and no more decisions to make. He's free to enjoy feeling his king stretch his ass and fill him full. 

“Yes, I do, darling. I am your master now. You will never be able to refuse me anything. You will obey even my thoughts. Say it, Dean Winchester, Say that I own you completely and that you love it.”

“You own me completely, Crowley, and I love it. I want it. I need it. I need you. Claim me, please.”

Crowley growls and fucks Dean even harder, coming and smiling at Dean's screams of pain. He keeps fucking Dean and coming hard inside his conquest. He laughs delightedly at his pet's screams and pleas for it to stop. He knows it won't be long now. Six times he's come inside Dean. Five times the hunter has screamed in pain. The sixth time, Dean groans but doesn't scream. Minutes later, Crowley comes again, and Dean only whimpers.

“Still want this, pet?” Crowley asks. “Not that it matters. It's entirely too late to change your mind now.”

“Yes, I want it. I want to belong to you. Please, master, claim me now.”

“I'm about to show you what a fucking little cock slut you are, pet.” Crowley pinches Dean's nipples again and slaps them hard. He slaps Dean's ass, his legs, even his cock. He's flooding Dean with pain until it all becomes pleasure. Dean comes again. This time Dean writhes on the cock impaling him and sighs in pure delight, begging for more. Crowley is pleased. He comes four more times and then lets his knot tie Dean to him. He bites Dean's neck and brings blood.

Dean comes as soon as Crowley's knot inflates against his prostate. He's coming hard and can't stop, doesn't want to. He comes even harder when Crowley bites him and he feels a change begin to take place. He feels Crowley all around him and inside of him, and he loves it. 

Dean's overwhelmed with pleasure, the pleasure of coming, the pleasure of being knotted, and most of all, the pleasure of belonging to Crowley. He feels the weight of responsibility float away. He feels the burden of making decisions melt. He feels the guilt over the lives lost in the fight vanish. He feels free for the first time in his life. The only thought in his head is that he is finally where he belongs.

“Remember,” Crowley whispers.

Dean remembers then, remembers everything he'd been instructed to forget. He remembers the secret deal Alastair made with Crowley. Crowley gave Alistair a thousand human souls so Alistair would allow him to fuck Dean for one day. He remembers how good it felt taking Crowley's knot then, so much bigger than Alastair's, so hot and hard stretching him open and filling him full. He remembers the feel of Crowley's essence blending with his soul as Crowley recited a spell. He remembers Crowley promising Dean he would claim him someday, own him and make him a submissive little slut for him. He remembers how much he wanted just that. He remembers begging Crowley to do it then.

He remembers all of Crowley's visits between then and now, how Crowley would touch and tease him, make him come so many different ways but never actually taking him. He remembers the dildos, the sounds, the fingers, the fists, and the tongue all bringing him so many hard orgasms. He remembers Crowley holding him with his demonic powers while hell hounds sniffed and licked his ass with their sandpaper tongues until he was coming dry. He remembers being held by Crowley's power as the demon took money from man after man to ride Dean's cock. He remembers woman after woman sucking him and riding him until Crowley was satisfied. 

He remembers the toys, dose after dose of Viagra, pet dogs and wild animals licking him for hours. He remembers Crowley allowing people to bounce drugged children on his cock and take pictures to share with their friends. He remembers fucking several very young girls and boys as they cried and begged him not to. 

He remembers the plant Crowley would bring from hell when he was away from Sam for more than a couple of days, how several tentacles would fill his mouth and ass, each thrusting at its own speed and strength before filling him with a substance that made him hard and kept him that way for days. Some tentacles would tease his nipples, even able somehow to suck on them. Some tentacles would wrap around his cock and jack him off while other tentacles fucked him. One tentacle would always go straight to his prostate and stay there rubbing and teasing, milking him dry. 

He remembers that then, when they had filled him so full he thought he would burst, the tentacles would switch places and begin again. They would fuck him until he was nearly dead and only stop on Crowley's command. He remembers that was always when Crowley would allow humans free reign with his body so long as no dick penetrated his ass. He was bitten, beaten, burned, and worse, and all of it brought him unadulterated pleasure. 

He remembers all the perverted sexual exploits Crowley had engaged him in. He remembers enjoying each and every perverted second of it.

He remembers begging each time for Crowley to fuck him. He remembers Crowley promising each time that he would fuck his brains out when the time was right. He remembers feeling whole and complete when Crowley was using him and feeling empty and alone when Crowley wasn't around. He remembers making excuses to be away from Sam, not knowing why until Crowley showed up to use him as a sex toy however the demon wished. He remembers offering things to Crowley if the demon would take him then and there, including Castiel.

Crowley is still coming inside him; he's still coming, too. His stomach feels as though it will split open any second and spill Crowley's come everywhere. He rubs his hand over it and smiles. He's satisfied that Crowley finally kept his word.

Crowley whispers to Dean as the human falls asleep, “You're mine now, darling. Forever. Just as I promised so long ago. You're still human for now, but you are as strong as a demon with just as little emotion. You have no cares or concerns except me, just like you wanted.”

“Why did you wait so long?” Dean asks tiredly, somehow still sounding accusing. “I wanted this. Hell, I needed this, and you know it. You promised me this a long damn time ago.”

“You had to be ready to turn your back on your life, on your brother. You had to be ready to fight on the other side of the war you've fought since age four. You had to be ready consciously and unconsciously to belong to me. You weren't ready until now, darling.”

“I would have been if you had just claimed me.”

Crowley strokes Dean's still spurting cock as he says, “No, darling, you weren't ready. You were still too focused on protecting your little brother. But now you see how little he cares for you, how little he needs or wants you. Now you know that I'm the one who wants you and always has. You see that I'm the one who will take care of your needs and fulfill your desires.”

“You're right. So what's first on our agenda? Still killing Abaddon?”

“Absolutely, pet. She is too volatile to allow to exist.”

“No, she's not. You own her just like you own me. You never needed me or anyone else to kill her,” Dean says. He isn't angry that Crowley had lied to him and manipulated him. He just wonders why get rid of Abaddon.

“She is irrevocably loyal to Lucifer and will destroy anyone she views as a threat to him. We helped cage him again. That's why she's after our heads. She has to go,” Crowley replies.

“The she goes,” Dean says calmly. “Whatever you want, my king.”

“When you take the Mark of Cain tomorrow it will feel nearly orgasmic. When I smile at you, you will take the demon knife from your belt and kill Cain. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my king. I will kill Cain when you smile at me,” Dean said, happy to finally have someone else making the decisions. He will do anything his master orders him to.

 

Dean's body does indeed absorb Crowley's come overnight. They don't go after Cain that day. Crowley is too busy the next few days watching his new pet submit to whatever he wants, the tentacle plant, toys, women, men, children, dogs, to name a few. Dean loves it all, takes it all and begs for more. He most enjoys the gang bang with two cocks fucking his mouth while a cock and fist fuck his ass and a mouth sucks his ringed cock. He's never felt more free or content in his life. He's never felt more complete.

They go after Cain a week later. Cain doesn't want to, but he obeys Crowley and gives Dean the Mark. Crowley wraps his arms around Dean from behind and whispers in his conquest's ear, “Concentrate, darling. Think only of the First Blade and will it to be in your hand.”

Dean follows his master's instruction. It isn't long before he feels the weight of the weapon in his hand. Holding it feels almost like Crowley has made him come. He opens his eyes to see his master's smile.

Dean kills Cain as instructed. He doesn't even remember Crowley giving him the order, just knows he has to do it and does.

“Amazing,” Crowley smiles. “You are so much stronger than I thought you would be. Now let's find that bitch Abaddon.”

Dean says, “She's at a warehouse in Lawrence. She has Sam bound in a chair and is torturing him to find out where I am.”

“How do you know this?”

Dean shrugs, “Just knew as soon as I thought about her.”

“Much more powerful than I expected.”

Dean smiles, “Should we go now?”

“Not just yet,” Crowley says and vanishes Dean's clothes. He fucks Dean beside Cain's body. He fucks Dean with Cain's lifeless hands. He orders Dean to suck the dead demon's cock. Dean happily does as he's told. He's more than willing to do anything to please his master.

Crowley puts half of himself in Cain's body and spit roasts Dean, knotting Dean's ass and mouth. Dean loves it and begs for more.

“You're even more of a cock slut than I knew, pet. I bet you'd even take a horse's cock, wouldn't you?” Crowley purrs.

“I'll do anything you tell me to, my lord.” Dean moans.

Six hours later, Crowley asks, “Does she still have Moose in that warehouse?”

Dean nods. “She's working him over slowly. He's almost dead. She still thinks he knows where I am and is holding out.”

Crowley nods. “It's time to deal with her now.”

Dean leads the way. Baby sits in a motel parking lot somewhere in Wisconsin. She's stolen and totaled a week later. Dean doesn't think about her again.

Crowley enters the warehouse first.

“Figures you would come try to save one of your pet humans,” Abaddon smirks.

“I'm only here to see the show. You're not shy in front of an audience, are you?” Crowley smirks back.

“Where's Dean? I know he wants Cain to give him the Mark so he can kill me. I intend to kill him first.” Abaddon's demeanor is all business now. “If you're helpful, I might leave you this pet to play with.”

Dean appears behind Sam. Abaddon gasps to see the First Blade in Dean's hand and the Mark of Cain on his arm.

“Yeah, little late to the party bitch,” Dean says as he lunges forward and impales her on the Blade.

She dies slowly, every second of the kill turning Dean on more. He doesn't hold back from fondling her tits and pussy through her clothes as she dies. Dean comes in his pants as she takes her last breath. 

Once the bitch is dead, Dean uses his power to slam Sam to the floor. He drags Abbadon's body over, holds Sam's mouth open, and lets the blood of a knight of hell slide down his brother's throat.

Crowley is surprised at Dean's actions, but very pleased. He hasn't even thought about kick starting Sam's addiction into full gear again. To use the blood of a knight of hell to do it is bloody brilliant. “I shall have to give you a treat, darling. This is absolutely perfect. What made you decide to do it?”

Dean smiles at the praise. “If one Winchester will cement your authority over hell, think what two will do. Besides, I kinda like the idea of making him suffer a lot as payback for being a little bitch.”

When Abaddon's blood is nearly drained, Sam is humping the air in desperation. Dean snaps his fingers and vanishes Sam's clothes. He positions Abaddon's stolen body so that Sam is fucking it without even realizing it. Sam pukes when he comes back to himself and realizes what's happened. Dean slits his own wrist and feeds Sam more demon blood.

When Sam is humping the air again, Dean smiles and says, “I suggest now would be a good time to pop back to your throne room and claim another Winchester.”

That's exactly what they do. The room is so packed with demons that meatsuits have to be abandoned. Demon smoke fills the air from corner to corner as demons watch Crowley fuck a very high Sam Winchester. Dean stands guard as Crowley knots Sam and whispers into the human's ear.

“You belong to me now, Sam Winchester. You are my property to do with as I please. You will obey me and serve me for eternity. You have been given to me, and I have claimed you. You are still a human, but you have the strength of a demon. You will curb that strength and all human emotion to obey me and to obey Dean.

“You are mine forever. You will take the Mark of Cain. You will drink all demon blood you're given. You will become a demon, loyal to me and at my service in every way. Do you understand, Sam?”

Sam nods, “I understand.”

“Who do you belong to, Sammy?” Dean asks.

“I belong to my master Crowley.”

Dean smirks and continues, “Who do you obey without question?”

“I obey Crowley and you.”

Demons whisper all around them. Many are surprised that Crowley has successfully conquered the Winchesters. Most are afraid of the combined power the three hold. Not one demon dares to defy Crowley now. 

When Sam's body has absorbed all of Crowley's come, he is allowed to rise. Crowley snaps his fingers and Sam is dressed.

The young human looks at his brother, “You gave me to Crowley.”

“Yep,” Dean smirks

“Why?”

“Because I felt like it. Because I wanted to. Because now you can see, finally, that you're no better than me. So you can feel the pain of losing what you love most. So you can wonder what the hell you could have done differently to save someone you love. So you can see that the answers are never black and white.

“Crowley left your emotions. I'm ordering you to go with me and watch me kill your precious Amelia. I want you to know what it's like seeing the death of someone you care about because you did what you thought was best.”

“What do you mean, Dean?”

“You pushed me away because you thought it was best, just like I got you to let the angel in to heal you because I thought it was best. I watched you kill Kevin as a result of my choice. Now you're going to watch me kill Amelia as a result of yours.”

Sam shakes his head, still not understanding.

“When you pushed him away from you, Moose, you pushed him right to me. He gave you to me, but he gave himself to me first. You didn't want him any more so he gave himself to someone who does.”

Sam gasps in shock. “This is all because of me? The Mark of Cain? You belonging to Crowley?”

“Follow me, Sam, and be quiet.”

Sam has no choice. He follows Dean obediently. He watches as Dean clamps a hand over Amelia's mouth. He watches as Dean waits until she's fully awake and stops struggling upon seeing Sam standing beside Dean. He watches as Dean pulls the First Blade across her throat. He watches Amelia die. He dies a little inside with her.

“How could you do that so easily?” Sam asks when he and Dean are alone in Dean's new chambers.

“Easy. The First Blade is the sharpest tool ever made and never gets dull.”

“That's not what I mean.”

Dean rolls his eyes at Sam. “Crowley took my human emotions when he claimed me. He made it easier for me by doing that. Leaving your emotions is as much a punishment as the demon blood I forced on you.”

“I can't get her face out of my mind.”

“Good,” Dean says. “I didn't get Kevin's face out of mine until Crowley claimed me.”

“You don't even care now.”

“I care, but not about that. I care about keeping Crowley safe and pleasing him. I care about my own pleasure. There's nothing else I give a damn about anymore.”

“Including me?” Sam asks, pain clear in his face and voice.

Dean walks right up into Sam's personal space and says, “Especially you. You're only here for me to play with. Now drop your pants, pet.”

Sam's eyes widen in pain, humiliation, and fear, but he can't disobey the order. He drops his pants.

“Shirt off,” Dean says.

Sam obeys.

“Face down. On the floor.”

Sam obeys. He hears the crack of the whip before he feels the sting on his skin.

“I gave you everything.” Crack. “Took care of you all my damn life.” Crack. “”I whored myself out for money for your class projects.” Crack. “Your field trips.” Crack. “Half the damn food you ate.” Crack.

Sam is crying, Dean's words hurting worse than the whip lashing his skin. He never knew. Never suspected.

“You ran away in Flagstaff.” Crack. “You ran off to Stanford.” Crack. “Got yourself a little Barbie doll to play house with.” Crack.

The whip is lashing into tender skin from his head to the tips of his toes. Sam can hardly feel it.

“Only come back when the little bitch dies.” Crack. “Only want revenge for her.” Crack. “Chose a demon over your own brother.” Crack.

Sam is crying uncontrollably now. Dean sees, doesn't care.

“I'm fighting for survival in Purgatory, and you play house again.” Crack. “Don't even bother looking for me.” Crack. “I save your damn life.” Crack. “And you hate me for it.” Crack.

Sam is trying to speak, trying to say he's sorry. He can't get the words out over the pain. He can hardly get any air into his lungs.

“Alastair was right back then.” Something gritty falls onto his body and burns his wounds like fire. Salt, he realizes. “You were never worth selling my soul for.” Salt. “You're the abomination Uriel said you were.” Salt. “Should have left you dead and moved on.” Salt.

Sam is still crying, damn near flooding the floor under him with his tears. But they're quiet now. His sobs have ceased. His breathing is shallow but regular. He's shutting down from the emotional pain.

“No, you don't,” Dean says and drags a knife over Sam's back. The sharp, acute pain bringing Sam right back into the physical and emotional turmoil. “You're not zoning out on me.” Cut. “Ungrateful.” Cut. “Selfish.” Cut. “Son of a bitch.” Cut. 

Sam cries harder, trying again to beg Dean to stop. Failing again because of the pain and lack of air.

“Always thought you were better than me.” Cut. “Always looked down on me.” Cut. “Always too good for hunting.” Cut. “Too good for dad.” Cut “Too good for me.” Cut.

Sam finds his voice and air enough to scream loud and long as Dean plows into his dry, unprepared ass and starts thrusting hard. “This, Sammy, this is what you're good for. A damn hot hole to shove a cock into.”

Sam can't move under Dean's weight. He can't stop screaming in pain and disbelief. Dean won't stop pounding into him.

He feels it when he tears open inside, feels his blood slick the way for Dean's huge cock. He still has no choice but to endure what Dean dishes out. He tries to shut down again, but Dean doesn't let him. One huge hand lands hard against his head as another huge hand wraps around his throat and cuts off his air.

“Told you you're not zoning out on me,” Dean growls. “Gonna take everything I give you. Gonna take my dick, my come, and my words. You ain't never gonna forget this, Sammy. You ain't never gonna forget how much I fucking hate you right now.”

“Dean,” Sam gasps.

“Don't try to make nice. You ain't my brother. You ain't even a person. You're just a hole to fuck. Just something to get off on. Just some slut to pass the time. Just like all those men told me when I took their cocks for the money to raise you. Just like they all fucked me however they wanted because I was still too young and small to fight back.”

Dean smiled at Sam's tears. He laughed at Sam's feeble effort to speak again.

“The first time I took money was supposed to be for a blow job. Bastard decided my mouth wasn't enough. He threw me down and fucked me just like I'm fucking you now, unprepped, dry, and painfully. Know who that was, Sammy? It was Caleb. Yeah, dad's hunting buddy Caleb. He threw me down on the bed and fucked me so hard I ended up at the emergency room. Woulda bled to death otherwise. Just managed to sneak out before the cops came in to question me.

“I suffered that for you, you ungrateful bitch. I was thirteen years old. Even then you thought you were so much better than me, you bastard,” Dean says and pounds into Sam harder.

Sam feels more tearing inside. He thinks he'll bleed to death before this is over because he can feel the hot liquid running steadily down his legs to the floor and knows it's his blood.

“I'm not gonna leave you in as bad a shape as Caleb left me,” Dean growls into Sam's ear, “I'm gonna leave you in much worse shape. You're gonna feel like you're dying before I'm done. You're gonna wish you could die and get it over with. I ain't gonna be that good to ya.”

Dean stops talking and fucks Sam harder. It's not long before it happens. Dean's not surprised because of all the anger and hatred he feels right now. Sam doesn't know, can't see it. He only knows that Dean's fucking him harder than ever. Dean's eyes have gone black and he's become a full demon.

He keeps fucking and laughs loudly, gleefully when his knot pops in Sam and the bitch screams louder and higher than ever. He rolls them to their sides and laughs more as he repeatedly slaps Sam's cock hard when Sam comes from the pressure against his prostate.

“Well, look at you. Just a little cock slut after all, coming untouched and still coming. Guess you're more like your big brother than you thought, huh?”

Sam can only cry.

When Dean finally pulls out, he stands over Sam and says, “I'll send someone to heal you, maybe,” and walks out of the room leaving Sam curling into a fetal position and still crying.

Crowley is leaning against the wall waiting. “Have fun, darling?”

“You might want to get someone in there unless you want the whiny little bitch to die. I was kinda hard on him, and in him,” Dean laughs.

Crowley grins like a proud new father when he see Dean's eyes turn black. “You knotted the bitch, didn't you?”

“Yeah, he's probably passed out in a pool of blood right now.”

“How did it feel, pet?” Crowley asks as he palms Dean's ass.

“It felt good,” Dean crowed, “but not as good as you knotting me.”

“Soon, pet. We must deal with the bitch first. Are you sure you want to make a pet out of him? He'd be a damn fine demon, especially if you share the Mark with him.”

“You told me he's mine.”

“He is, pet. I just want you to consider all options.”

“I'm gonna break him, Crowley, break him like a two dollar whore. You can have him back then to do whatever you want.”

Crowley reaches up and twists Dean's nipples in his hands. Dean arches his back and hisses in pleasure. “What else do you plan to do to him, pet?”

“Gonna fuck him with an audience. Then I'm gonna let them all have a turn. Gonna make him a cock slut, willing and eager to bend over for anyone, any species. I'm gonna let a vamp feed on him. Gonna let a were lick his beating heart. Gonna let a ghoul drink some of his blood. Gonna let a couple of human doms double team him. Then, maybe then, I'll share the Mark with him. By the time he's a demon, he gonna be the most docile, loyal, and obedient cock slut that ever existed.”

“I want to watch next time.”

“Fine by me. You can join in if you want. We'll spit roast his ass and show him what he's made for.”

Crowley palms his own cock and continues, “You really hate him. Did you hate him before the angel mess?”

“I didn't realize it, but I've hated him for years. But he was my responsibility. It was my job to protect him and keep him safe. That just made me hate him more.”

“You hated him and went to hell for him anyway? Darling, no wonder you gave yourself to me so easily. It all makes sense now. Had I known that, I would have pushed you to do it much sooner.”

“Wouldn't have done it sooner. Wouldn't have done it now if Sam hadn't turned his back on me again.”

“Will you be able to work with him now, pet?”

Dean shakes his head, “Hell, no. I refuse to work with him except on your orders. All I want from him is a hot hole to fuck. Other than that, I don't even want to see him.”

Crowley takes Dean's arm and they go back to Sam. “You really worked him over. He's almost dead,” the king of hell says as he leans down and heals the human.

“That's what I told him I was gonna do to him,” Dean grins.

Sam stirs and slowly wakes up? He looks up and sees Crowley grinning wickedly at him. He hangs his head.

“What are you, Sam Winchester?” Crowley asks.

“I'm your property,” the human responds.

Crowley hums in agreement and asks, “What else are you?”

Sam doesn't raise his head. His voice is weak and soft as he answers, “I'm a hot hole to fuck.” 

Sam doesn't even know Dean is in the room when he answers. Dean smiles, pleased that his lesson sank in so well. He has no illusions, however, he knows it will take more than once for Sam to truly believe it.

Crowley grins, “Be a good little fuck toy and get on your knees then.”

Sam does as he's told.

“You do make a fine looking presentation,” Crowley says, “but I need to see you in action before I know if you're a good enough cock slut for my demons.”

Dean takes his cue and rams his cock into Sam without warning. Sam screams again. Dean laughs because knows that being fucked dry and unstretched hurts like hell. 

Crowley smiles brightly. “Meet his thrusts, slut. Fuck yourself on that big cock inside you.”

Sam obeys even though it hurts twice as bad.

“That's it,” Crowley encourages, “You do make a pretty little cock slut, looking all helpless hanging off my demon like that. Moan for him, slut. Show him you want more.”

Sam obeys, pushing back harder and moaning like a whore.

“That's it. That's it. Starting to feel good now, isn't it?” Crowley asks.

Dean grins at Crowley, knowing that he's hypnotizing Sam with just the tone of his voice.

“That hard cock stretching you so wide, pushing into you so deep, tearing your insides and making you bloody, it feels so good. Makes you want more. Makes you want to be a slut, to be dominated by the demon fucking you so good.”

Dean starts fucking Sam harder, Sam responds by moaning louder and pushing back just as hard.

“You really are a natural born cock slut, Moose. Just made for a hard dick in your ass. You want it. You need it. You'll beg for it even without being told to, won't you?”

“Yes,” Sam whispers.

Crowley walks around Sam and watches Dean's cock shove into Sam's tight, bloody hole. “Look so pretty taking that big cock. Your ass was just made to open for it. Wonder how you'll look with my cock down your throat?”

Sam groans as Crowley shoves deep into his throat without preamble. Tears fall from his eyes and he can't breathe at all. He can't even beg for it to stop. Crowley pulls out just long enough for Sam to breathe and shoves right back in.

“Just as pretty and slutty as I expected,” the demon grins. “You really are just a hot hole to be fucked, aren't you? Just a little fuck toy for demons.”

Dean slaps Sam's ass hard, one cheek after the other, again and again. Crowley hardly gives Sam time to catch a breath as he's fucking Sam's throat. Sam has no choice but to take it all. He can't fight. He can't run. He's not sure anymore that he wants to. Crowley's words and voice are sinking into his soul. He's beginning to enjoy being fucked this way, being used as nothing but a fuck toy. 

Crowley pulls out of Sam's mouth and comes on his face. Sam screams, the come dripping down his face nearly hot enough to scar his skin. But then Sam is begging for more. He hears what he's saying. It's not until he feels another cock in his mouth that he realizes he meant what he said. He wants more...and more...and more.

Sam is zoned out in subspace. Dean smiles. He hadn't expected this, but he's sure gonna use it to his advantage and get what he wants. He starts talking, “You're just a pretty little cock slut. You'll bend over for anyone, anytime, anywhere. You'll cock your head for a vamp to feed on you while he fucks your pretty pussy. You'll let a werewolf cut your chest open and lick your heart while he fucks your pretty pussy.

“You want it all the time. You need it all the time. You'll beg for it, make deals for it, take orders for it. You'll do anything to get it, pet, anything. That's all you are now. You're pet. That's your name. That's what you want to be. You're everyone's pet pussy to fuck. You're nothing but a whore, a cock slut. That's all you're good for. That's all you were ever good for.

“You'll remember your training, but not where you learned it.”

Crowley looks at Dean curiously. Dean keeps right on talking to pet and fucking the pretty, tight pussy.

“You'll remember who I am, but not how you know me. You'll remember the supernatural and how to fight it, but you won't remember how you learned. You won't remember the bitches you used to love. You won't remember liking pussy. All you want is hot, hard cock in your ass and mouth. All you need is hot, hard cock.

“You'll remember how much you want and need to be fucked all the time. You don't feel right without a cock in your pussy. You'll take anything, dildos, bottles, shoes, baseball bats, anything in your pussy because you don't feel right when it's empty. You want it full. You need it full. You're just a horny, whoring, cock slut who will do anything to get fucked.”

Dean lets his words sink in as he keeps pounding hard into Sam's ass and his knot pops. He eases them down on their sides, not for Sam's comfort, for his own. He starts talking again, whispering, “Come back now, pet. Come back and remember what you're supposed to. Leave the rest behind. You're only life now is taking cock. Do you understand me, pet?”

“Yes, Dean, I understand,” the human mutters softly.

“What are you?” Crowley asks.

“I'm a cock slut.”

“How do you know Dean?”

“I...I don't remember.”

Dean just grins.

“How do you kill a vampire, pet?' Dean asks.

“You chop it's head off.”

“How do you know that?”

Sam shrugs, “Don't now how I know, just know.”

“Perfect, pet. Sleep now.”

Dean and Crowley make themselves presentable and leave the room.

“You ruined him,” Crowley nearly roars.

“I just made him what I want him to be.”

“What you want is irrelevant. I wanted another knight of hell.”

“He still can be. He's still a hunter deep down, way deep down. On the surface, he's a cock slut that will please every demon he comes across. He will be the perfect bait for hunting and luring humans. He will be the same fighter he's always been when ordered to be. Otherwise, he'll be getting fucked and loving it,” Dean says and starts to walk off.

Crowley grabs him and slams him into a wall. “I didn't want this.”

Dean growls and says, “I don't really care what you want, Crowley. You don't own me anymore. I'm stronger now than you could ever hope to be, and the fear in your eyes proves you know it. You're king in name only. I run hell now with you as a figurehead. Deal with it or I'll kill you and straight up take over.” Dean walks away.

“Of all the ways this could backfire,” Crowley says and sinks to the floor.

 

Crowley finds Dean in the pit giving torture lesson to demons. The soul currently on the rack is begging for it to be over. Crowley watches as Dean instructs the torturer how to finish off the soul with three more cuts. The soul changes into demonic smoke before Crowley's eyes. He's never seen a soul change from human enough to beg to demon that quickly.

The king of hell walks forward and puts his hand on the knight of hell's shoulder. “Come with me.”

Dean obeys for the sake of appearance. Once they are alone in Crowley's chambers, Dean slugs the demon in the jaw. He grins as he hears and feels it break.

Crowley works his jaw back into place and heals it as he glares at Dean. “You're going to pay for that. On your knees, bitch.”

Dean stands still, proud and defiant.

Crowley stalks into Dean's space and tries to push him to the floor, “I said get on your knees, bitch.”

Dean shoves Crowley to his own knees and says, “You're the bitch in this relationship now, Crowley. You'd best get used to it quickly.” Dean shoves Crowley face down on the floor, vanishes his clothes, and fucks into him hard. “I'm the master now, darling. You're the pet. You will obey me. You will serve me. You will pleasure me.”

“How,” Crowley gasps, “how did you get so strong?”

“You, dumb ass. You gave me the strength of a demon before I was a demon. Now that I am a demon, I'm the strongest demon that ever existed. If you want to live, you'll remember that and obey me,” Dean says as he keeps fucking Crowley. It takes a while for Dean to get off. He doesn't knot Crowley, doesn't even want to.

“Somehow you just don't turn me on anymore. Do your job and do it right or I'll have no reason to keep you around,” Dean says and leaves the room.

Crowley knows he's in over his head. If he makes one wrong move, Dean will not let him live long and running will only make his death more painful. All he can do is obey Dean.

 

Dean rules hell completely, has for nearly a century now. He's become bored with funneling his orders through Crowley and sent the bastard back to a crossroad where he belongs. Now every demon that exists bows to him, and him alone.

He's broken part of the post hypnotic instructions he gave Sam, Sam has his memory back, isn't fucked constantly anymore, and makes his own decisions about when and what to eat. However, Dean still hates him, still keeps him naked and chained near the throne. He still punishes Sam by letting demons fuck the human when he shows out or whenever Dean gets the urge to see Sam hurt.

At least once a week Dean orders demons to line up to fuck the human. They always start one at a time so that Dean can enjoy Sam's tears. Soon, Dean allows two demons to spit roast Sam while Dean enjoys hearing the ungrateful bastard struggling for breath. Then Sam's choking on one cock while his ass is split open by two more. Demons fuck him long after he passes out. Dean grins the entire time.

Dean starts wondering whether or not Sam's hole has been used enough to take a hound's knot. He gets hard just thinking about Sam tied to one of those huge beasts for hours. He can almost hear Sam's screams and see his pain. He decides he's definitely going to order it soon. He's almost curios enough about how it would feel to try it himself.

Then comes the day that Castiel shows up. The angel is hurt, clearly beaten down by Dean's demons, and nearly unconscious. He perks up when he sees Dean and Sam.

“I've come to take you home,” Cass says.

“I am home,” Dean responds and simply stares at Cass.

“Dean,” the angel says, “we can cure you. The purified blood ritual will return you to your human self.”

“You think I want to be cured? I don't. Look around you, angel,” Dean sneers, “I'm the king of hell now. This is my home, and you're trespassing.”

“Dean, you don't mean that. That's the demon speaking.”

“He does mean it, Castiel,” Sam speaks out of turn for the first time in decades.

Dean is about to take Sam in hand and call for a hound when the human continues, “He is home, and you do not want him to leave here. Think about it, Cass, how many demons have harmed humans since Dean took over hell? How many possessions have you heard of?”

The angel looks confused as he answers, “Very few. Heaven hasn't lost any souls we were already certain to get.”

“That's because of Dean. He has the assholes tempted and possessed. The ones already yours are left alone. He doesn't allow bleeding-heart deals or deals with children. He doesn't allow demons to go on killing sprees. He's actually got hell back to what it was supposed to be: punishment for guilty souls,” Sam says, still in his place by Dean's throne.

“Sam,” Cass says patiently, “he has you chained like an animal.”

“So? As long as he focuses his anger on me, people topside are safe from it. Now go away and leave us alone.”

“You heard my little bitch, Castiel. Leave now by your own power, or your meatsuit will be fed to my hounds after I kill you,” Dean says.

Castiel tries one more time, “Dean, please. You both deserve so much better than this.”

“Go!” Dean roars.

Castiel leaves.

Dean turns on Sam. “What the hell do you think you were doing? You do not speak without permission, and you sure as fuck do not defend me when I don't need you to.”

“I'm sorry, my king, but I knew the angel would not leave unless I said something. I'm sorry,” Sam bows his head in submission.

Dean snaps his fingers and sends the human to the cage in the royal chambers. He turns on his guards, “Someone's head is going to roll for this. Find out how the hell that damn angel got through the gates or it will be yours.”

The guards bow and vanish to obey Dean's orders.

Dean is furious. First, a damn angel had gotten into hell. Then his damn pet felt the need, and the right, to speak on his behalf. He snaps his fingers and, with the exception of his guards, every demon working in the room goes up in a puff of smoke. That makes him even angrier. He's not one to waste two dozen good demons for nothing.

He goes to his chambers with every intention of taking his anger out on his pet. Pet is in his cage. He sits with his head bowed, waiting for the king's command. One look at his pet and Dean knows the human has braced himself mentally and physically for a beating. There's no doubt that pet deserves it, but Dean doesn't want it to become a regular thing that pet is capable of easily enduring. He decides to torture his pet another way.

He opens the cage door and says. “On the bed.”

Sam looks up at Dean in surprise before quickly obeying and crawling to the bed and climbing onto it like a dog. He gets in the middle and stays on all fours.

“On your back,” Deans says.

Sam can't read Dean's tone of voice or his expression. That's never good. He trembles now as he awaits his punishment.

“It's bad enough that you think you can speak without permission. That would have gotten you a few lashes and we could have moved on. But you just had to defend me when I didn't need defending, trying to make me look weak and vulnerable. Now tell me why you did that. Speak.”

“You're happy here, and I didn't want to chance the angel dragging you away or talking you into leaving.”

“You should know better than that. I think you just wanted him to take you with him.”

“No, master, I wouldn't leave without you.”

Dean chuckles, “I beat you just for fun. I let demons line up to fuck, beat, and degrade you just because I'm in the mood to watch. But you wouldn't leave here without me? Speak. Tell me the truth.”

“I've said a lot of things in anger that I regret. You're my brother, and I love you. That's never changed and never will. You're happy here, truly happy. You deserve that. I want that for you. And I want to be with you. There's only one thing I would change if I could: you would touch me more.”

“You do realize that you're lying there calling me brother, telling me you love me, and I'm standing here considering sending you to the kennel to be a hell hound bitch for what you did.”

Sam shivers in fear, a hell hound's knot would probably kill him. Still, he says, “You're my king. I will take whatever punishment you give me.”

Dean walks closer to the bed and leans over Sam without touching him. He whispers in Sam's ear, “I think you'd like the kennel too much. You always did love dogs, and I think having my hounds dominate you would just thrill you rather than punish you. You still got a bit of cock slut in you, and you're definitely a size queen. Those hounds would fill you right up. They'd own your tight pussy, try to knock you up with their pups.

“I could arrange that. Modify your body with a spell. Let a hound breed you. Let you birth a whole litter. I'd actually enjoy watching that. Unfortunately it would stretch your pretty pussy too big to please my demons anymore. You'd be ruined for anything but my hounds. And I think you'd fucking love it. You'd love finally getting to act like the bitch you are.”

Sam shakes his head with tears in his eyes.

“Speak,” Dean says, “you have permission until I tell you to shut up.”

“I don't want to be the hounds' bitch, but I will if that's your choice. I just want to be with you, and I had to make the angel see that.”

“You want to be with me, knowing how much I hate you?”

Sam looks away, “I deserve it. I know I do, but I couldn't survive without you.”

Dean grins because Sam has just given him the perfect punishment. He looks at Sam's cage, and it moves to the corner of the room. “Get in,” Dean commands.

Sam rolls onto all fours, crawls off the bed, and gets in his cage. Dean materializes water and food bowls, a doggy bed, and a doggy pad for Sam to do his business on. “See ya, Sammy,” Dean grins wickedly and waves his hand. 

Nothing changes from Dean's perspective. Sam, however, screams to the top of his lungs. From his perspective, he's now in his cage, and his cage is in a cavern just big enough to hold him. The cavern has no windows or doors. All Sam can see is dimly lit walls. 

Dean laughs and sits in his comfortable chair. He watches until Sam screams himself out and curls into a ball in the corner of his cage. Dean taps into Sam just enough to know that memories of the torture by Lucifer and Michael are playing in technicolor in Sam's mind.

“Perfect,” Dean says and goes back to his throne room. He snaps his finger and the demons he killed were replaced. Everyone quickly got back to work. Two demons were brought before Dean. They were in a dispute over an orphaned baby.

“Each claims to have seen the baby first,” one of the guard demons reports. “each claims the right to dine on the infant.”

“Well, this is no problem to settle. If anyone dines on the infant, it will be me.” Dean snaps his fingers. The demons arguing over the baby go up in smoke. He snaps his fingers again and his personal assistant is before him. “See to it that the infant is left at an orphanage.”

“You won't be dining on it, sir?” Bela Talbot asks.

“I wouldn't deprive that child of the life of perfect misery waiting for it.”

“Yes, sir,” Bela says and makes the arrangements.

The rest of Dean's day is similar. Finally his head guard brings a prince of hell before him. “Ramiel, what is your problem?”

“Ramiel let the angel in,” the guard says.

Dean sits up straighter and growls, “Why did you do that?”

“He offered me a valuable piece for my collection. I knew he wasn't strong enough to harm you, my king.”

“And what did he offer you?”

“A totaled 1967 Chevrolet Impala that was once owned by hunters.”

“My car? My old car is what you felt was worth allowing an angel into my realm?”

“Yes, your majesty. It would have been exceptionally valuable had the angel lured you back to humanity.”

“Send him to the kennel,” Dean yells. 

The room is deadly silent as the guards drag the former prince of hell away to become a breeder bitch for hell hounds.

Dean is furious again. He is just getting himself calm and under control, but he needs a release. Dean goes to his chambers and sits watching Sam in his cage. He taps into Sam's head. The human is terrified. None of that fear is of Dean. It's all from the memories of torture and abuse from another cage Sam had been in long ago.

In fact, it seems the only thread of sanity Sam has left is his love for Dean. The things he is seeing, reliving, none of them are met in horror and pain by anything Dean had done to Sam since becoming a demon. 

Dean is suddenly fascinated. He slowly and discretely, so that Sam doesn't sense him, steers Sam's memories back to the beginning when he dove into the pit taking Lucifer and Michael with him. He nudges Sam back when the human tries to shy away from something particularly painful. Dean wants to see it all. He sits there and watches the instant replay in Sam's mind.

Dean realizes that it really was nothing short of a miracle that Sam was able to even speak again after regaining all his memories. The archangels had done things to Sam that even Alastair would never have thought of. Most of the torture was visions and ideas the angels had put into Sam's head. There was never a hell hound in the cage with them, but Sam seems to have clear memories of being eaten by one, and even clearer memories of Dean being torn apart repeatedly by several.

He guides Sam's memories forward, out of the cage, and follows. When he's done, Dean's seen every reason and emotion behind Sam's every word and action. He realizes that Sam was being honest in saying he only wanted Dean to be happy.

Am I happy? Dean asks himself after he's eased Sam into a deep sleep. I'm the strongest demon that ever existed. I don't struggle with emotion anymore. Except Dean realizes even as he thinks it that he does struggle with emotion. The very reason he's now in his chambers is because he was too furious to continue working without exploding another two dozen demons. 

I'm the ruler of hell. Demons obey me. Creatures fear me. I should be happy. Something is missing that he can't place. It's going to eat him alive if he can't figure it out.

Dean returns to his throne. “Bring Crowley to me,” he orders.

Crowley is soon bowing before him. “How may I serve you, my king?” the demon asks, obviously struggling for control.

“I'm taking a trip topside for a while. You're in charge. Sam is not to be released from his cage in my chambers. You're the only one allowed near him. Make sure he eats. Keep his mind from withering. I'll be back when I'm done.”

“It will be my pleasure, your majesty,” Crowley assures the king.

Dean reads Crowley for any hint of rebellion. He senses only determination not to get himself killed for screwing up. Dean, satisfied all will be taken care of, vanishes.

 

Dean keeps himself invisible as he watches Jodi Mills and her foster daughters having dinner. The atmosphere is full of tension. Dean momentarily revels in it. Jodi is trying hard to lighten things up. Alex is sitting stiff as though she's trying not to be noticed.

Claire explodes out of the blue, “Oh, my god! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't see what the big deal is.”

Jodi calmly places her fork full of food on her plate and looks at Claire. Her voice is calm and sure as she says, “You are not capable of taking care of yourself, Claire. That vampire had you exactly where he wanted you. He had drained you to the point that you couldn't have screamed if a dog had attacked you. I walked in on him pinching your nipple under your shirt and biting his lip bloody. He was about to turn you, Claire. You nearly died right there. So do not tell me you can take care of yourself.”

Claire's mouth falls open for a moment. “No, I, I was waiting until he loosened his hold so I could fight him.”

“He wasn't holding you. You were dead weight against his chest. You were ghost white and your eyes were glazed over. He was playing with your tits, not holding you, not restraining you. He had you. You'd be his right now if I hadn't chopped his head off,” Jodi said.

“That's not true. I woulda woke up in a hospital if that happened.”

“You really think I was going to explain your condition to a bunch of white coats? I brought you home, stole some blood, and set up an IV myself. I unhooked it last night before you woke up.

“You're not a hunter, Claire. Leave that shit to Sam and Dean. Stop looking for trouble because, I swear, if you pull that stunt again, you're out. I cannot and will not deal with it.”

“Three days,” Alex says quietly. “You've been unconscious for three days, Claire. That vampire beat you whether you admit it or not. Now his nest has your scent. They'll be coming here to get revenge. Vampires are coming here, for all of us, and it's all your fault. I have to face it all again because of your stupidity.”

“Alex, honey,” Jodi says softly, “why don't you pack a bag and go stay with Donna for a few days?”

“No. I'm not leaving you here to get killed fighting her battles. If anyone should leave, it's her. She's the one who doesn't appreciate you. She's the one always looking for trouble. She's the reason vamps are coming. She's the only thing that keeps our life from being damn near perfect,” Alex nearly growls.

Jodi doesn't say anything, and Dean sees her silence for what it is, agreement.

Claire, on the other hand, hears only what she wants. “I can't help it you're too afraid to fight. Or is it that you don't want to kill your own kind?”

“Enough, Claire,” Jodi says firmly. 

Claire tosses her fork on the table. “No. How do we know that nest isn't here because of her in the first place? How do we know she isn't playing bait again and just coming home when they're fed?”

“That's enough. You have no idea what this girl went through, and you're a brat for not even caring. Go to your room and pack your things. I want you out of my house and out of our lives,” Jodi says, finally having enough of the girl's attitude.

“Figures you'd be just like all the rest,” Claire snaps.

“I'm not like all the rest, Claire. You're just like you've always been. You won't even consider seeing things from anyone else's view. You don't consider how losing a child affects me. You don't consider how hunting affects Alex. All you care about is you. You're the only thing that's the same as ever after all these years,” Jodi says. “Now go pack your things.”

Dean watches as a patrol car picks Claire up and drives her away. He watches as the nest arrives and attempts to break in. He materializes in front of the nest alpha and says, “She left. There's nothing in this house for you.”

The nest alpha argues until Dean lets his eyes change color. Realizing he's facing the king of hell, the alpha takes his vamps and leaves. Dean knows the vamps won't be back. He follows Claire. So do the vamps.

Dean watches as they surround her as she sits on a bench waiting for a bus. She's cocky, mouthy, and convinced she can take them all. She's too young and dumb to be afraid. He watches as they grab her and take her away. 

He follows and watches as they hold her down and slowly drain her life blood again. He watches as they paw at her and rape her again and again. He watches her fear grow as she finally realizes she wasn't ready. He watches as they turn her. Then he kills them all.

He saved Jodi and Alex, but he didn't save Claire. He doesn't know why he made either choice. Each decision had felt right when he made it. Each decision still feels right now while he watches Jodi get ready for work as the sun rises. It's confusing. It's irritating. He doesn't understand what he's feeling.

Dean leaves for his next destination. Werewolves. They prey on human flesh. He should want to kill them, and he does, just not this couple. Garth is on the phone telling someone how to gank a ghoul. Seems with him and Sam both disappearing, Garth has gotten back into the game. 

He doesn't understand why that makes him smile. He should be pissed because Garth sure wasn't in the game when Gadreel had used Sam to kill Kevin. He wasn't in the game when Dean had accepted the damn Mark of Cain still burning into his being. Dean knows he should be irate, but he's pleased to see Garth back in action. He's even pleased to see that Bess is helping him.

Frustrated and confused, Dean leaves for his last destination. The bunker. Aside from the Impala, this was the closest thing to a home Dean ever had in his life. Now it stands here abandoned again. Traces of his presence and Sam's spread around just like the two of them had found traces of the last inhabitants spread around.

Had he not known the circumstances of their departure, it would be just as freaky and mysterious a place as when they had first found it. But he does know. He knows why his room only holds half the weapons it's shelved for. He knows why there's an unfinished glass of whiskey on the library table. He knows why there's Chinese leftovers in the refrigerator that can nearly walk out of here on their own.

He knows that the absence of Sam's laughter, his strength, his curiosity is the reason it feels so empty and bereft now, and for a moment, he feels the same way. It's surprising, and Dean tries to push it down, put it into the box all his emotion is stored in and ignore it. 

That's when it hits him. He's not devoid of emotion. All the love, hate, happiness, anger, elation, sorrow, contentment, and guilt is all right there in the box that's coming open. He fights to shut it, doesn't want it, any of it getting out. Emotion is messy and painful. It clouds logic and reason, smothers it, prevents it from working properly. 

Memories assault him everywhere he looks. Right on their tail, the accompanying emotions slam into him full speed. He hits his knees, tears in his eyes, when the loss overwhelms him. The loss of his life, the loss of his soul, the loss of his relationship with his brother.

He's the king of hell. He's not supposed to be feeling anything at all except contempt for everything and desire for anything. He has no idea what's happening to him, and no idea how to fix it. Who does the king of hell turn to when he's feeling things?

Crowley had been nearly cured. Human emotion had taken him over. Crowley had now lost nearly everything, even though he had thanked Dean for taking the throne and allowing him to return to a life he now realizes he prefers. Is that what I need to do? Renounce my throne? And return to what? Hunting? Fighting to survive?

“There has to be a better way,” he says aloud in the echoing silence. “There has to be.”

Dean returns to hell. He rewards Crowley for a job well done by allowing the demon to choose a name off the new arrivals list to become his personal assistant. Crowley preens at the praise that reward is.

Dean goes to his chambers. Sam is still in his cage. Crowley has occupied his mind with his Stanford years. That almost pisses Dean off because it's just one more time that Sam was happier without him. He lets it slide because it at least kept Sam sane while Dean was occupied.

He tunes in and subtly urges Sam to memories of them as children. He see their lives from Sam's perspective, and he's honestly shocked. Dean always assumed Sam hated his life because he felt he was too good for his family and hunting. Now Dean sees all the fear: fear that Dean and their dad won't return from a hunt, getting killed, forgetting about him, or just leaving him behind on purpose; fear that he's not strong enough to kill supernatural creatures; even fear that he's someday going to hurt Dean far worse than just leaving does.

Dean suddenly hates himself for letting his little brother feel that way. Yeah, he was just a kid himself back then, but he was still the only real parent Sam ever knew. John was just a drop-in visitor at best. Dean taught Sam everything he knew, kept Sam as safe as he possibly could, and gave Sam everything he had. He hadn't been enough then, and he isn't enough now.

He's sitting here probing the memories of the very human being he once loved more than anything. As Sam's big brother, he should hate himself for what he's done to Sam. As the king of hell, he should be proud of himself for it. He's torn, confused, and nearly crazy wondering how he got so mixed up.

He's the king of hell, damn it. He should not be affected by any emotion this way. He thinks back trying to figure out when emotion began reasserting control over his reasoning. He was fine when he still belonged to Crowley. He was fine when he ruled hell with Crowley as his mouthpiece. He was fine when he sent Crowley back to the crossroads.

The angel. It was when the angel showed up that everything began getting muddled. It was the angel's appearance. It was Sam defending him. He realizes he was never angry that Sam spoke out of turn. It was that Sam defended him. All the shit I've put him through, all the torture I've dished out to him, and he still loves me enough to protect and defend me. 

Dean realizes that, as insane as Sam must be, he took the risk of severe punishment just to make sure Dean stays happy.

It didn't work, Sammy. Your actions ensured that I'm as far from happy as it gets.

Dean nods his chin up toward the cage. The cavern Sam has been seeing is gone. He sees Dean sitting in his chair watching him closely. He sees the enormous cavern with plenty of air to breath and room to move. He sees the fireplace, the bed, the chairs, and carpet all just as it was when Dean put him in the small cavern.

Sam lets out a huge sigh of relief, not even realizing he's doing it. He obviously wants to speak but knows better. The questions are written as clearly on his face as the fear of the archangels was.

“Speak,” Deans says automatically, wanting to hear what the human has to say.

“I'm sorry, master.”

“That's good, pet. Now speak the truth.”

“That is the truth, master,” Sam says, worry that Dean doesn't believe him evident in his trembling limbs.

“I know that's true. I want to know what else you're thinking. All of it.”

“I,” Sam swallows. He's not used to being able to speak his mind anymore. “I'm grateful that you brought me back here. I was afraid that the angel had returned, and you had decided to leave me where I was.”

“Continue.”

“That's it, master.”

“This is the one, maybe the only time you get to say whatever you're thinking and feeling without fear of punishment. Now speak before you lose the chance.”

Sam hesitates only for a moment before grabbing the opportunity. “I missed you. I was worried about you. The cavern you sent me to brought back memories I never wanted to face again. It was only memories of you that helped me hold on. It's always been you that's kept me sane.

“You're my brother, Dean, and I love you. Whether you remember it or not, feel it or not, like it or not it's the truth. I can face anything as long as I know you're okay.”

“Why were you so angry that I saved your life?”

“I was angry about how you did it. I get there wasn't a lot of time, but it put the world in danger, again, and it cost Kevin his life. I had to live with that, Dean. I had to live with seeing my hands kill Kevin, and I had to live with knowing that you would sacrifice anyone to save me. It scared me and humiliated me that you loved me that much because I'm not worth that kind of love. I never have been.”

“Why do you think you're not worth it?”

“I was never good enough for dad. I know we never stayed around long in one place, but I was never good enough for kids at school to get to know. I was never good enough for any girls to be interested in, especially after they saw you. I was never good enough for you; you had to teach me everything from walking to shooting. I wasn't good enough then, and I'm not even good enough now.”

“You saved the world more than once. I think that's good enough for anything.”

“I wasn't good enough to save the only thing that mattered to me; I wasn't good enough to save you.”

“What would you do if I let you go, Sam? Not just out of the cage, but true freedom to leave and do whatever you want?”

“I'd stay with you, if you'd let me. I'd do whatever I could to help you, planning, fighting, stress relief, whatever.”

“You'd stay in hell?” Dean says more than asks. “Just to be near me?”

“You're my brother. There's nothing topside for me without you. I don't want to go to heaven without you, not that I could because I belong to you now, but still, I wouldn't go without you.”

“You could hit another dog, find another vet.”

“I'll regret that forever. I should have looked for you. I was lost. I had no idea where to start looking. I had no one to even listen to me complain or to bounce ideas off of. And I didn't want to repeat the mistakes I made with Ruby. I can't function without you, Dean, so, yeah, I'd stay right here.”

Dean opens the cage door and says, “Get out.”

Sam crawls out and waits for his next order.

Dean snaps his fingers, Sam is on his feet and dressed. A powerful witch is in the room. “I'm sending Milana topside with you. You're going to talk her through the blood ritual and let her cure you of everything me and Crowley did to you. Then you and I will talk again.”

Before Sam has a chance to speak, Dean waves his hand and the two humans are in the bunker.

“I hope I'm doing the right thing,” Dean says to himself.

 

The witch returns with Sam by her side. Dean finishes approving the deals Crowley has brought to him and then takes Sam to his chambers. Sam looks around and is surprised to find things have changed.

The royal chambers now looks like an actual room rather than a cavern. The bedding is different, moss green and cream rather than blood red and blood red. The easy chairs are now recliners with a cream colored, soft fabric. The lighting is brighter. The fireplace no longer has bones decorating it. There are shelves of books rather than shelves of weapons. The cage Sam had been held in for so long is gone. In its place is a large computer desk with all the best electronics.

Dean motions for Sam to sit in one of the recliners as he sits in the other one.

“How are you feeling, Sam?”

“I think Milana tweaked the ritual a bit because I feel rested and energized. All the demons we saw cured on the films all looked wrecked and wasted.”

“Yeah, I asked her to do that. Didn't want this talk to be any worse than it has to.”

“What do you mean?”

“I've got a problem, Sam. After all I've done to you, I have no right to ask you for anything, but I don't know where else to turn.”

“Talk to me, Dean. What's wrong,” Sam says as he leans forward in his chair.

“I'm feeling things I shouldn't. Crowley took my emotions, but I think they're coming back. I can't rule hell with emotions clouding my judgment. I can't be a demon at all with emotions clouding my judgment. That's one of the main reasons I wanted to be a demon, no more emotions. Now here they are sneaking back in, and I have no idea how to fight them.”

“I never did figure out how you became the king of hell,” Sam says and scratches his neck. 

Dean sees the nervous gesture for what it is. He ignores it. “When he claimed me, Crowley gave me the strength of a demon even though I was human. When I became a demon, my strength multiplied. I decided I wanted to rule hell. Crowley didn't have a chance of standing against me.”

“Crowley took your emotions at the same time?”

“Yeah, as he was claiming me.”

“That's the reason your emotions are returning. You broke Crowley's claim which means you broke his magic. Demonization didn't take your emotions so they're returning as the bond with Crowley fades more and more. Odds are your demonic strength will diminish, too.”

“Damn it. That means Crowley or any other demon might be able to take my throne.”

“Not necessarily. There may be a way to strengthen you and give you enough control of your emotions. Question is: do you want to be the king of hell now?”

“I went topside before I released you. Watched Jodi and Claire fighting about Claire nearly being killed. Jodi kicked Claire out for endangering her and Alex and not even caring. The vamps that nearly turned Claire showed up. I protected Jodi and Alex. I sent the vamps away from them and they went after Claire. I watched them rape and turn her, and then I killed them all.

“I have no idea why I protected Jodi and Alex or let Claire get turned and killed her. All I know is that it felt right to do it, all of it.”

Sam asks, “Think like the old you, Dean. Why do you think the old you would let Claire get turned?”

“It was going to happen sooner or later. She was going to be turned by a vamp or a were or eaten by a ghoul, or something else. And she probably would have taken Jodi or someone else down with her. I would have figured it was better to just get it over with.”

“By letting that happen to Claire, you were still protecting Jodi. Why would the old you want to protect Jodi?”

“She's a good person. She helps a lot of people, including hunters, hell, including us. She does it without asking for anything in return.”

“You still care about her. You still care about me.”

“I can't care about any of you if I want to keep my throne.”

“So, again, do you really want to keep it? You can give it back to Crowley and have Milana perform the ritual on you, too.”

“Damn you, Sam. First, you defend me to Castiel because you want me to be happy, and you see that I'm happy here. Now, you're trying to tempt me to become human again?”

“You don't seem very happy right now, and I'm just trying to remind you of the options you have.”

“You know, you're the reason this is happening in the first place. My emotions were well under control until you spoke up defending my happiness. It's like a damn flood gate opened up right in that moment and all my emotions flooded my entire being.

“I wanted to throw you in the kennel for that shit, but I couldn't. I couldn't do that to you, and I didn't understand why not.”

“There is another option. You can claim me again, the right way this time. Settle things between us and your emotions may settle. We're soul mates, Dean. This disconnect between us is what's messing with you.”

“Cocky much, Sam?”

“Think about it. I'm the one person that ever really mattered to you just like you're the one person that ever mattered to me. This chasm between us is killing us both.”

Dean chuckles and says, “You were right; he is the reason this is happening to me.”

Crowley appears beside Dean. He puts his hand lightly on Dean's shoulder and says, “I honestly wish this weren't happening to you, pet.”

“Do it,” Dean says.

“Are you sure, pet. I know how you enjoy ruling hell,” Crowley says.

Dean looks up at Crowley and says, “I enjoy existing without emotions even more. I'd rather give the throne back to you than return to an emotional existence. Besides, we already know that hell can't function properly with an emotional king.”

Crowley uses his power to return Sam to the cage that's now back in the chamber. He then uses his power to move Dean to his hands and knees on the floor and restrain him with warded cuffs and chains. He stands over Dean and vanishes the soon-to-be former king's clothes. 

He uses a hypnotic voice as he speaks to Dean, “You're mine, pet. You've belonged to me since I fucked you in the pit. You've wanted ever since for me to own you, to dominate you. Think back, now, pet. Think back to the first time you felt my cock inside your soul. Remember how you responded and pushed back eagerly onto my cock. Remember how you begged me for more without being told. Remember how it felt when I knotted you, so stretched and full, so freeing and satisfying.”

Dean writhes as the memories surface. He still wants it, to be owned, to be claimed. He still wants to belong to Crowley. He still needs it.

Crowley materializes the tentacle plant. “Remember your friend, pet? You know he kept you hard and ready for anything I wanted. What you didn't know is that he also drastically lowered your inhibition so that you would do whatever I ordered you to. The gang bangs? The sex videos? The animals you let dominate you? The children you fucked? You wouldn't have done any of that without our friend here filling you full first.

Crowley sets the plan beside Dean. Immediately Dean feel a tentacle slide up his leg to rub over his hole. It slicks him up before nudging just inside and squirting him full. Dean quickly feels six tentacles thrusting in and out of his ass at different speeds and strengths. He opens his mouth at the first tap and it's filled with four tentacles thrusting deep into his throat. His cock is enveloped and stroked. His nipples are teased and sucked. It's all just like before and truly good until it isn't.

Tentacles ease into Dean's ears. More tentacles ease into his nose. Two tentacles even slip into the head of his cock. He doesn't struggle. He remains still until the new sensations become easier to deal with. It's just a few thrust, especially into his cock head before it's all pleasurable again.

“What you're going to have to endure is going to take a bit more of our friend's venom, pet. Partly because of what's coming, but mostly because you're a demon now and need more of the venom than ever for it to be effective,” Crowley purred. “But don't worry, darling. You will be just as willing, just as horny, and just as obedient as you ever were after being filled.”

The tentacles thrust and thrust for hours before filling Dean. Just like before, as soon as they fill him, they change places and start fucking him again. Crowley had always removed the plant after the second dose, third dose maximum. Not this time. Dean lost track of how many times the tentacles fucked him and filled him full. His stomach was bulging from all the come shot into his ass and down his throat. He felt numb from head to toe. The plant never showed signs of tiring or stopping.

Crowley finally stops it. He materializes a bench and positions Dean across it. Dean can hardly move. He wouldn't fight if he could. He's so hard it hurts, and he knows this is the only way he'll get any relief

Crowley snaps his fingers and a hell hound is sniffing at Dean's ass. “Remember the first time this happened, pet? Remember how you fought until you realized how damn good it feels? You stopped fighting and moaned like a whore when the hounds tongue slid inside you. It's going to feel even better this time. Or it will once you get passed the pain.”

As if on cue, the beast begins licking inside Dean's hole. Dean gasps, moans, and hikes his ass up for more. The hound licks deeper into Dean and growls when Dean writhes as the hound licks his prostate. Dean's cock hardens more and the hound licks impossibly deeper.

“That's it, pet. I'm afraid it's going to take more than my cock to break you this time, you being the current king of hell. It's going to take this beast's knot to break you open emotionally. It's going to hurt, pet. You're going to feel like you're dying again. Are you ready for that?”

Dean moans, “Yes.”

Sam shouts, “No!” as he tries to escape his cage.

Crowley chuckles, “Listen to that. Once again little brother doesn't want you to have what you want, what you need. Once again he puts his wants before yours, just like Flagstaff and Palo Alto. Just like with Amelia. Just like with Gadreel.

“It's time to take what you want, pet.”

“Do it,” Dean says, “Claim me, Crowley. Please, do it. Take these damn emotions. Take the responsibility. Make me yours, please. I want it. I need it. I need you.”

Crowley pats the hound's ass. The hound rises up and mounts Dean.

Dean screams in pain. He fights to get himself under control. Sam's shouts of threats against Crowley help him more than he would have expected. It's his anger that Sam wants his own way that helps Dean repair his body and find the pleasure of being bred by a hell hound.

Dean's now trying to push back into the hound's thrusts, begging for more between moans and gasps. He's trapped by the beast's huge body, unable to even squirm in pleasure, and he loves it. He doesn't have to decide what to do or how to move. All he has to do is lie there and let the hound have him. He's free to simply exist and enjoy the physical pleasure. Dean lets go and is soon aware of nothing but the hound's fur rubbing his body, its cock filling his ass and ramming his prostate, its massive teeth holding him in place, and Crowley's voice penetrating his being.

“You're mine, pet. You have belonged to me for decades, and you know it. You love it. You want me. You need me. You obey my commands. Your only desire is giving me my desire. Your only will is to obey my will. Your only wishes are to grant my wishes.”

Crowley continues speaking to Dean as he smirks at Sam helpless in the cage, “You feel nothing other than loyalty to me, pet. You feel no love, no fear, no pain, and above all, no responsibility except to me. Life doesn't matter to you. Humans do not matter to you. I am all that matters to you.”

Crowley watches for a moment as the hound humps Dean hard and fast. “Tell me what you're feeling right now, pet? Is my hound making you feel good?”

“Fuck, yes. So good. So full, so hot. Don't ever want him to stop,” Dean says between moans and gasps.

Crowley slaps the hound's flank. The hound fucks into Dean harder and deeper. Dean moans louder.

“You like that, pet? You like being a hell hound's bitch?”

“Fuck, yes!”

Crowley grabs his crotch and adjusts himself. The sight of Dean on his knees for the beast is more erotic than the older demon had imagined. He leans down and begins stroking Dean's cock in time with the hound's thrusts.

“He's going to knot you soon. He's going to tie you to him and pump you full of his seed. Afterward, when he doesn't smell pups, he's probably going to mount you again. The way he sees it, you're his bitch now. He'll breed you until he smells pups or I make him stop. He will mount you whenever he can get close to you for the rest of eternity. You belong to him now as much as you belong to me. You will be our sweet little bitch for all eternity, bending over for both of us on demand.

“I'm the only one who can arrange for him to stop. If it were up to him, he'd keep you just like this all the bloody time, his own little bitch completely at his mercy more his property with each thrust of his gigantic cock into your tight little pussy. You are, you know. You're his tight little pussy until and unless I say otherwise. You're at his mercy, darling, for as long as I allow him to have you/ You're at my mercy all the time, pet, because you belong to me.”

“Shut the fuck up, Crowley. I'm gonna kill you for this. I swear to god I am,” Sam yells and bangs on the cage door.

“Are you going to let Moose kill me, pet?” Crowley asks, smirking at Sam when Dean answers.

“Hell, no. I'll kill him first. No one is taking you away from me or me away from you. I'm yours, Crowley, for eternity, mind, body, and soul,” Dean says.

Crowley slaps the hound's flank again, and the hound pushes harder into Dean as its knot pops.

Dean yells in pure pleasure. The hound's knot puts more pressure on Dean's prostate than he's ever felt. He comes and comes until he's coming dry. He passes out.

“I will kill you, Crowley. I promise you that,” Sam growls when Dean passes out.

“Settle down, Moose, and enjoy the show. It's not often a human gets to see the inner workings of hell, especially a well laid plan like this one,” Crowley croons.

“Leave my brother alone, you bastard,” Sam demands.

“I'm giving your brother exactly what he wants, Sam, what he's wanted since I took him the first time and promised him an existence of zero emotion and responsibility. You should be grateful. If not for me initiating my claim on him, your brother would have said yes to Michael and the world as you know it would have ended all those years ago.”

Dean begins to rouse three hours later still tied to the hound. Sam yells for his brother. The only voice Dean hears is Crowley's.

“Fancy another round, pet?” Crowley grins.

Dean can't speak or even move. The hound finally pulls free and begins sniffing Dean. It growls and begins licking Dean's ass again. When Dean finds the strength to raise his head, the hound pushes Dean back into position and mounts him again.

“See what I mean, pet? He owns you now. He will take what he wants when he wants it. Nothing can stop him but me, and I'm not going to stop him for a while yet because you look so pretty and intoxicating hanging off that beast's knot. You look so helpless, so enticing, so fucked out and fuckable. I'm going to let him have you until you truly remember who you belong to.”

Dean is already responding to the hound's thrusts. Hearing Crowley's words reminds him that the decision for this to be over is not his, that he has no choice in the matter, that he can let go of responsibility and just enjoy the physical pleasure the hound provides. He starts floating away in his head. He feels nothing but pleasure from the hound's huge cock. He hears nothing but his king's voice. He says nothing, only moans in pleasure. He's where he wants to be.

Crowley lets the hound take Dean four more times before he sends the beast back to the kennel. Crowley then slides his own cock and fist right into Dean's wet, stretched ass. Dean pushes his ass back against Crowley, silently begging for more.

“Look at this, Moose,” Crowley says as he releases Dean and pulls the fucked out demon up into his lap, still thrusting up into Dean, “Doesn't my pet look beautiful hanging off my cock? He's such a pretty little thing, isn't he? Play nice and maybe I'll let you have a turn.”

“I'm gonna kill you, you bastard,” Sam growls voice hoarse from hours of threatening the demon. “You took advantage of my brother!”

“Yes, I did, but not when you're thinking. I took advantage of Dean when Alastair had him on the rack and you were running around with Ruby. Dean has belonged to me for decades, Moose. I only officially claimed him when he was ready and admitted that he wanted it. And that, Sam Winchester, is your doing.”

“My doing?”

“Oh, yes. You finally pushed him away from you one too many times. You pushed him right to me and my ownership. Had you not all but told him that you hate him, I probably would not have been able to claim him until he died and it actually took. So thank you for that,” Crowley grins evilly.

“As for killing me?” Crowley says as he vanishes the cage and lays Sam and Dean out side by side on the huge bed. “You can't kill me. You never could, and it has nothing to do with how strong you are. You can't kill me because you are Dean's soul mate. I own Dean, therefore, I also own you. You cannot kill your master, darling.”

“No!” Sam protests.

“Let me prove it to you then, darling,” Crowley growls as he crawls onto the bed. Crowley grins at Sam's shudder and then his chills as the demon runs his finger lightly over the hunter's arm. “See? You're almost as receptive to my touch as your brother is. It's because I own you just as I own him.”

Sam shakes his head in denial.

Crowley continues to run his finger over Sam's arms, his legs, his chest, his entire body except his cock which is now hard and red.

Crowley chuckles, “Look at you, Moose. Just my touch on your skin has you nearly hard enough to start dripping. You. Are. Mine. What other proof do you need?”

“No!” Sam still fights it even though he feels a pull toward Crowley that he never had before.

“Yes,” Crowley whispers in his ear. “You wouldn't have responded to me this way last month. You would even have believed your own denial. But you know now. You can feel it. You know that you're responding to me because I have claimed your brother.”

“I...I didn't respond to you this way when he was torturing me,” Sam gasps out.

“No, because I hadn't completed the claiming ritual. I needed my pet to realize how much he enjoys belonging to me. When I initially claimed him, he was still holding back. Now, however, he has given himself, and therefore you, to me completely.” Crowley leans down and licks a stripe up Sam's chest.

The hunter's back arches off the bed to the demon's mouth. “See?” Crowley grins. “Your soul is mine, Moose. Deal with it. I still have to claim your mind and body, but you're already mine, and you know it.”

Crowley turns Sam over with his power. He runs his finger over Sam's hole and laughs at the hunter's gasp when the feeling of being wet and open hits him. Crowley slides his cock slowly into Sam and starts thrusting slow and easy, making certain to hit Sam's prostate with each thrust. He soon pulls Sam up into his lap as he'd done with Dean earlier. He begins lightly teasing Sam's nipples.

“You're mine, darling. You may hate it now, but it won't be long before you love it as much as your precious brother does. Your only desires will be my desires. Your only loyalty will be to me. You will eagerly and happily obey my every command. You will please me in any and every way I desire. You will want me. You will need me. You will do anything for me.”

Sam tries to fight it. He pictures werewolf victims, beheaded vampires, anything to get his mind elsewhere. None of it works. Crowley's words still begin to sink into his soul. Crowley's touch still begins to set his body on fire. The feel of the demon thrusting inside him, the heat of the demon's hands, the sound of the demon's melodic voice all work against him.

Crowley keeps thrusting up into Sam slowly and gently for hours. His words begin to change tense. “You want me, pet. You need me. You want me to control and dominate you. You belong to me and you love it. You will never betray me. You. Are. Mine.”

Sam finally begins to respond to the demon, lifting with his knees and impaling himself on Crowley's hard cock. He begins to make little gasping noises. His ass begins to clench around Crowley's cock in a very pleasant way.

Crowley knows he's won and grins. “Do you want to belong to me, pet?”

“Yes,” Sam moans quietly.

“Say it,” Crowley demands.

“I, I want to belong to you,” Sam admits, unable to fight it anymore.

“Very good, pet,” Crowley says. “Do you want me to claim you now?”

“Yes,” Sam says, his voice stronger.

“Beg me for it,” Crowley demands. “Beg me to claim you and become your master.”

“Please, please claim me. I need you to claim me and become my master. Please,” Sam begs. “I'll do anything, Crowley, please.”

Crowley throws Sam down and fucks into him hard and fast. He fills Sam with his scalding hot come. Sam screams in pain. Dean chuckles and rolls over to watch Crowley claim his brother.

Crowley comes again and again in Sam until Sam is enjoying it. Sam passes out when Crowley's knot pops and the demon bites him.

Dean laughs. “This is what you wanted from the start, isn't it?” he asks Crowley.

“You know it is, pet.”

“I'm sorry I screwed it up.”

“You didn't screw it up. This is exactly what I expected and planned for. I knew you hadn't let go of Sam yet. I knew you would need a reminder what a hindrance emotion is. You did well, pet,” Crowley grins.

“What is that plant you used on me?” Dean asks.

“It's an ancient demon's successful cross breading of a Venus flytrap, a rattlesnake, a scorpion, and a rabbit. It's seed is venom and is poisonous to any human not owned by a demon. It was used to keep humans away from sacred sites in the forests of the ancient world. Sadly, it is the last remaining plant. 

“You've experienced what it does to humans owned by demons. It drastically lowers inhibitions, sets the libido into overdrive, makes the human pliant and obedient, and assists the demon with the human's memory control,” Crowley replied

“Why is it the last plant?” Deans asks.

“As the church began to crack down on demonic rituals, angel were invoked to destroy the plants, thus allowing humans access to sacred site to defile them. I was lucky enough to stumble across this one centuries ago.”

“No way to make more? Maybe take a cutting to grow in some dark, damp place?” 

“Do you want to try to cut it, darling?” Crowley asks.

“Maybe if it were ever sated. Does it ever get sated?”

“It would have to fuck the rough equivalent of the population of New York to do it,” Crowley says.

“So we line them up and do it. We let it fuck humans whose deals are due before the hounds get them. When it's sated, we take a cutting and pot it,” Dean says.

“Maybe,” Crowley says as he makes a note to summon a kennel keeper and order it done. There are three healthy, young plantings inside a year.

“What do you want from us now?” Dean asks Crowley over Sam's unconscious body. “What can I do to please you, my king?”

“You're going to carve the humanity out of Moose, and then you're going to share the Mark with him. After that, there are two beings topside that need to butt out of my business. Think you can put the fear of hell into them?”

“Absolutely. How do you want it done?” Dean says.

“One is an angel who needs a blade in his chest. The other is a sheriff who needs humiliating,” Crowley says. “You know them both, pet.”

“Castiel and Jodi,” Dean says.

“Yes.”

“Killing the angel will be no problem. In fact, I'll fucking enjoy it. How about torturing Jodi by sharing the Mark with her? She'll be a damn fine demon when it's worked on her.”

“I do like that idea, pet. Give the Mark a head start by raping her nice and slow. First, however,” Crowley says as Sam begins to stir, “carve this one up thoroughly.”

It takes less than a year to turn Sam into a full demon, especially when Dean feeds his little brother all the demon blood the kid can handle. Sam grins as he steps off the rack and allows Dean to give him the Mark of Cain.

Two weeks topside and Castiel is dead. It's easy for the brothers to lure the angel into a trap and impale him with his own angel blade. The boys celebrate with a few beers and a lot of sex with Jodi Mills after Sam takes Alex to the nearest vampire nest. He laughs as he watches them rape and turn her turn her. He laughs more as he watches Dean burn the Mark of Cain into Jodi's soul as she hangs off Sam's cock. She's only half conscious and screams in pain as her soul is branded.

“You belong to hell now, Jodi,” Sam whispers into her ear. “You'll fight it, but you'll lose.”

“Why?” she asks as tears run down her face.

“Because you're strong, independent, and capable. Most of all because you're entirely too damn good,” Dean says. “I give it six months before your eyes are black as tar.”

“I thought we were family. I love you boys like my own,” Jodi says.

“We are family, Jodi,” Sam says.

“That's why we claimed you. We can't let heaven have you,” Dean snickers.

“You're going to be such a good little black-eyed bitch,” Sam says as he continues to thrust into her pussy as she straddles his lap facing Dean.

Dean pushes Sam back and slides his cock into her pussy beside Sam's. Jodi screams in pain. The boys fuck her until she passes out. They leave her lying in a pool of her own blood in the middle of her living room.

Jodi lasts five months before her eyes turn black. Dean escorts her to Crowley. Crowley takes her as his sex slave even though she would be valuable elsewhere. Dean is pissed.

“I thought you wanted me, master,” Dean sneers at Crowley when the king takes Dean to his chambers.

“Be careful, pet,” Crowley growls, “or I'll modify your body and you'll spend eternity being a breeding bitch for my hounds.”

“At least they'd want me,” Dean grumbles.

Crowley snaps his fingers. Dean's naked and the hound that fucked him before is mounting him now without the prep of the tentacle plant. Dean feels every ounce of the pain, but it feels good to be wanted so much. He pushes back into the hound's thrusts and moans like a whore.

Crowley smirks, “If I didn't want you, pet, I never would have claimed you. That bitch is nothing but a sex toy. You are my trusted servant. I would never turn my back on her, but I know you will never turn against me. I would never trust her not to go wild topside, but I trust you to get the jobs done that need to be done.

“I don't fuck you as often as you'd like because demons would have no respect for you then. I want them respecting you, fearing you almost as much as they fear me. I do not want you seen as a fuck toy they can take a shot at.

“But make no mistake, pet, you are mine, and I will do with you as I please.”

“Yes, master,” Dean says sincerely. He's hearing and understanding Crowley even as he shivers in pleasure at what the hound is doing to him.

“Do I need to take further steps to remind you of this, pet?”

“No, master, I understand.”

“Good. You're still going to be punished for your attitude, pet. I'm going to let Ramsey have his bitch for a while,” Crowley says and leaves.

As much as Dean is enjoying being the hound's bitch right now, he knows it will feel like torture before Crowley returns and sends the beast back to the kennel. He knows the beast will not let up until then. For now, Dean decides to enjoy it as long as he can.

The hound's fur rubbing along Dean's back and legs feels soothing, comforting, a perfect contrast to the beast's hard, deep thrusts. The thrusts feel amazing in their own right because Dean loves feeling the beast shove its long, thick cock deep inside him. He even enjoys the feel of his nipples rubbing over the floor when the hound pushes him down in order to fuck him deeper. The best part is feeling and being helpless. As powerful as he is, Dean knows he can't escape the hound. Hell hounds are the only creatures stronger than demons except for god.

Dean has no choice but to let the beast have what it wants, and he loves it. He belongs to the hound for now. He really is its bitch. It calls the shots. It's responsible for what happens. That knowledge and edge of danger sends a thrill through Dean that he never would have felt as a human.

Dean shivers in pleasure as the beast's knot pops inside him. He's come three times already; now he's coming longer and harder, finally coming dry. He passes out while he's tied to the beast, loving the thought that he can't move even as his awareness fades.

He wakes to the hound sniffing and licking his hole. He has no idea how much time has passed. He doesn't try to get up because he knows the animal will immediately mount him again, and he's not ready. He lies there and enjoys the beast's rough tongue inside him. He's getting hard again as its tongue moves over his prostate repeatedly. 

It's not long before the hound notices that he's awake and begins nudging him to move. Dean crawls onto his hands and knees, and the hound mounts him and begins humping. Dean willingly gives the beast what it demands and takes everything it gives him. It fucks him into unconsciousness again

Dean comes to once more as the hound cleans him. He's come, passed out, and roused so many times he's lost count. The hell hound nudges him. Dean hardly makes it to his knees before the hound's cock is pushing deep inside him. Dean's exhausted, but he still loves it because the beast is the one who has control. Dean is thrilled at helpless against it. 

It's still pure pleasure, especially the knowledge that he belongs to the hell hound, but he doesn't know how much longer he can do this without real rest. The hound doesn't care, just humps him, knots him, and cleans him to go again. And Dean loves it.

Sam is standing in the doorway jacking off when Dean opens his eyes again.

“You have no idea how hot it is watching you be that hound's bitch. They way you hike that pretty ass up for it, the way you moan when it knots you, it's pure sin, Dean.”

“How long you been watchin'?” Dean asks.

“Last six knottings. Crowley sent me to see if you've learned your lesson. I can see you have, but I still want to watch,” Sam grins sadistically.

Somehow, knowing Sam is watching and there's nothing he can do about it makes it all even better. He doesn't pass out this time when the hound knots him. He reaches for Sam and sucks Sam's cock when its pushed in his mouth.

“Not even a hell hound is enough for you? You really are a fucking whore. Just a slut that will fuck or be fucked by anyone,” Sam says as he pushes deeper into Dean's throat. “Fuck, you look good hanging off that hound's cock.”

Sam comes down Dean's throat and moves behind Dean. He runs his fingers along Dean's rim and the hound's knot. Dean moans in pleasure; the hound growls.

Sam laughs long and loud before saying, “You really are his bitch, big brother. He owns you, and you fucking love it. Damn, I wish I could see you knocked up with his pups. He's your true master, you know. Not even Crowley can make you submit like this.”

“I think you're right on all counts, Moose. I think maybe Ramsey deserves a pup or two for all his hard work, don't you? Of course, he will never let Dean go then. You'll lose your brother, or I'll lose a damn good hell hound. What do you think, pet?” Crowley asks Dean.

“Whatever you decide, master,” Dean responds.

Sam reaches down and rubs over Dean's belly that's swollen with hound come. “Crowley, is there a hound that would let Dean go after knocking him up?”

“You're serious, Moose? You want your brother to birth hell hound pups like a common bitch?” Crowley asks.

“Yeah, I do,” Sam says.

“And you would do it, pet?” Crowley asks.

“Yes, master.”

Crowley knows for certain in that moment that he truly does own the Winchesters. They will never betray him. They will always obey him. He's done what no other being could do.

“Well, then, let's have us some puppies,” Crowley says as he runs his finger over Dean's belly. “I'll hate to have to put Ramsey down, but hybrid pups will be worth it. I think maybe you'll have to birth two, maybe three liters, pet. I'll even allow you and Moose to have a pup each for yourselves.”

Ramsey has to be sent to the kennel because he won't let anyone touch Dean. Sam is fisting Dean as Crowley prepares the spell and potion. Once Dean's ready, 

Ramsey is returned. The hound goes straight for Dean and mounts him hard and fast. Dean hits subspace almost immediately. The hound's cock fills him full and he whines in pleasure. He meets the beasts thrusts, anxious for the knot he knows is coming. He writhes on it when Ramsey's knot finally pops inside him. He wants all the hound's seed inside him he can get.

While he's tied to Ramsey, he sucks Sam's cock as Crowley rocks the beast's ass to fill Dean even more.

One knotting is all it takes for Dean to be knocked up. He births four pups. He chooses a solid black pup and names him Alastair. Sam chooses a golden blonde pup and names her Lilith. When the pups are older, Sam helps Dean train Alastair to fuck him. Dean helps Sam train Lilith to let him fuck her.

Crowley gives Dean a month to recover before letting Ramsey back at him. This time it take two knottings for Dean to get knocked up. He doesn't mind because it means more of his master humping him. Dean births six pups in his second liter.

Three liters turns out not to be enough for Crowley. The pups are the perfect hounds, collecting souls and attacking on command. Best of all, they look like regular, although very large, dogs and most humans have little fear of them. The king expects the demons to object, but Dean is happy to service his masters and Sam volunteers to help care for and train the pups.

Crowley allows Ramsey to have Dean as his bitch for two centuries. Dean lives like a hound in the kennel so Ramsey has easy access to him. The only time Dean's not getting reamed by the hound or tied to its knot is when he's carrying pups and then Crowley or Sam fuck him. Dean's happiest when Ramsey's knot is shooting the beast's seed deep inside him.

Crowley finds out that Sam has been fucking Lilith when the bitch turns up pregnant. Her pups are exactly like the pups Dean births. Sam ends up fathering over a thousand hell hounds while Dean is Ramsey's bitch.

Per Crowley's orders, the kennel staff treat Dean like any other hell hound bitch. They feed and water Dean the same as they do the other bitches. They clean his stall as they do the other bitches. They punish him for bad behavior, like walking upright or speaking, as they do the other bitches. They reward him for good behavior, such as fighting off Ramsey's competition, as they do the other bitches. 

Dean nearly forgets for the duration what it's like to be a demon. Human life never crosses his mind anymore. All he knows is that he belongs to the hell hound and he will gladly let it mount him whenever it pleases. 

Sam loves petting Dean's pregnant belly as though he really is a bitch. He treats Dean like a pet the entire time Crowley allows Ramsey to own the older Winchester. Dean doesn't mind. He loves belonging to Ramsey and submitting to the beast, and he sees Sam as one more owner to take care of him and make decisions so he doesn't have to. Dean is content, never more so than when he's tied to his master.

When Dean has birthed nearly a thousand pups, Crowley finally orders Ramsey put down and reverses the modifications to Dean's body. Sam still fathers at least three liters a century.Demons laugh at Dean now; none of them take him seriously anymore. Crowley does nothing to change it. It takes a century and dozens of dead demons for Dean to re-assimilate to being a demon and earn respect again. It takes another century for Crowley to send him back out on missions. The fact that he clawed his way back to the top makes him even more revered among demons and supernatural creatures.

The brothers parented over two-thousand hell hounds between them during the time Dean belonged to Ramsey. Those hounds only obey the boys and Crowley, and only Crowley because the brothers do. The pups tore apart the few demons who dared challenge Crowley for his throne.

Sam and Dean are Crowley's most trusted demons. They follow the king's every command without fail or question. Eventually, Crowley stops sending them on missions and assigns them responsibilities of running hell at his side. The three demons are unstoppable. No one dares try to rise against them.

Though he uses her as a reward for demons who serve him well, Jodi is still Crowley's fuck toy, though Crowley does make an effort to spend more time fucking Dean. Crowley even allows Sam to join in occasionally. The king does enjoy having both Winchesters bound and gagged and at his mercy. He enjoys watching them fight for dominance before the winner fucks the other. He enjoys his and Sam's cocks in Dean's ass at the same time. He most enjoys watching Sam fuck Dean's throat while Alistair is humping Dean's ass.

It was painful and humiliating, but Dean still wouldn't trade the time he spent as a hell hound's bitch. He actually misses Ramsey owning him at times. In fact, he thinks he'd be fine if Crowley had left him with Ramsey for eternity, but Crowley wants his knights of hell on duty, ruling hell and ready to fight. He settles for his pup Alistair fucking him as often as he can find the time to be knotted to his pup. 

The timing is perfect because, somehow, Lilith is resurrected and the apocalypse is back on track with two other dumb brothers killing her (again) and releasing Lucifer (again). The fallen angel is even more pissed than before and more determined than ever to destroy humanity.

But he doesn't know the Winchesters are still around, and he certainly doesn't know they're demons. He doesn't know that he has much more opposition than he'd had before. Sam and Dean destroy him easily.

Things go back to normal after that, well, as normal as hell ever was. Crossroad deals, possessions, torture, and chaos are the daily routine. Dean and Sam are as close to happy as demons can get. They have Crowley to make all the decisions. They have no emotions, but truly enjoy pleasure. They have an existence of freedom and each other.

 

Chuck sits back with Gabriel and the resurrected Castiel on the rings of Saturn. “I told you it would all work out, son.”

“I still do not think they deserve to be in hell,” Castiel says.

“They're not in hell, they rule hell with Crowley,” Gabriel says. “They aren't being punished. It's their reward for all they've done for creation.”

“I do not see it that way. They fought to choose their own destiny. They did not choose eternity in hell.”

“Yes, they did, Castiel,” Chuck says. “They chose it each time they saved each other. They chose it each time they saved my creation. It was always meant to end this way.”

“I still do not understand the difference.”

“You still can't use contractions, either,” Gabriel taunted.

“They fought for freedom. This is their freedom. They would rather be together in hell than be stuck in their memories in heaven,” Chuck explained patiently.

“They would still be together in heaven.”

“Yeah, but their memories of their lives would always be a touchy thing. Now they're making new memories to enjoy for eternity,” Gabriel smiled.

“They are isolated from everyone they ever cared about. They are Crowley's property,” Castiel protests.

“They would be isolated in heaven, too, bro,” Gabriel points out. “Besides, all they ever really wanted and needed was each other. Nothing else matters to them, not even belonging to Crowley. Plus, belonging to Crowley takes responsibility off their shoulders. They would still feel that weight on them in heaven. They would feel guilty that they weren't still saving people.”

“Now they are harming people. The men I knew would not want that,” Castiel continues to argue.

“They're harming a few people here and there. Anyone else ruling hell would be harming thousands at a time. It's better for humanity that the boys are ruling hell with Crowley,” Gabriel says.

“I cannot leave them there,” Castiel continues to argue.

“What would you suggest? They would be miserable in heaven. They can't live forever under the weight of the family business. Where else would you suggest they spend eternity? They're together and happy, Castiel, that's what they deserve,” Chuck says.

“I still do not like it. They should be in heaven where Ash can visit them and take them to see family and friends. Instead, Dean has been used as a breeding bitch for hell hounds, and Sam has treated him like a pet,” the petulant angel says.

“They both enjoyed every second of that. They are content, Cass. Leave them alone,” Gabriel says.

“They don't need your help Castiel. They defeated Lucifer again without you,” Chuck adds. “They have all they've ever wanted and needed right where they are. You miss them. I get that. But they don't miss you. Let them go.”

Castiel spends eternity in heaven's prison for trying to rescue Sam and Dean Winchester from hell.


End file.
